Layshaft transmissions typically use synchronizers to synchronize the speed of gears with a layshaft before engaging the gears with the layshaft to complete powerflow through the transmission. Synchronizers are moved by a hydraulically or mechanically actuated shift fork between a neutral position, in which an adjacent gear is not engaged with the layshaft, and an engaged position in which the gear is engaged with the layshaft. In the case of a dual synchronizer, there are two different engaged positions for two different gears mounted concentrically with the layshaft on either side of the synchronizer. Precise and rapid positioning of the synchronizer enables reliable and smooth shifting of the transmission.